


Not Afraid Anymore

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The redeemed and alive Ben Solo and Poe Dameron try out something risky.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Not Afraid Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bondage & Discipline
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title from the Halsey song of the same name.

Ben would be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous. Not being nervous would be almost weird, he thinks, now that he thinks about it. Poe trusts him, that much is obvious, but Ben thinks back to what he did, what he was forced to do, and he is afraid. Afraid that he is going to hurt Poe again.   
  
(Shadows and claws in his mind and Poe screaming...)  
  
Even as he binds Poe’s hands to the headboard, Ben can feel how his heart is all but speeding up in his chest. Poe seems to at least have a feeling that Ben’s nervous, because he says, “Hey, I trust you. I know you wouldn’t willingly hurt me.”  
  
He doesn’t deserve someone like Poe. He supposes that he got him anyway. After clawing his way up from Exegol’s pit and reuniting with a tired but very alive Rey, Ben didn’t expect joining the Resistance to open up so many doors. Having Poe back is the best thing that’s happened to him and that’s a fact.   
  
“You have too much faith in me.” Maybe that was what drew him to Poe in the first place. His spirit. His heart. Everything. Poe is simply everything, and Ben wishes the Resistance knew.   
  
Maybe he can show them, one day.  
  
"You look...” Ben pauses as he speaks. “You look beautiful.” That’s the truth. Even stretched out and helpless on the bed, Poe just looks enticing. His body, the look of trust and anticipation in his eyes.  
  
(They’re not using the Force in bed. Ben has heard of how some Force users can manipulate the body’s physical reflexes, physical arousal, but it just seems like it’s too risky to him. He’s hurt Poe enough)  
  
"So do you,” Poe says. Then, “You can do whatever you want to me, Ben.”  
  
Ben shivers. It’s not the matter of power. It’s trust. It’s not the fact that Poe is his; it’s the fact that Poe has given his very self to Ben, trusts him with it, even after everything Ben’s done.   
  
He’s careful. Caring. Rubbing and stimulating Poe’s nipples, and relishing the gasps that he manages to wring out of Poe. The way Poe moans. “Keep going.”  
  
It feels like Poe is dominating him even in this helpless state, and Ben has to admit that he’s getting pretty hard.   
  
He leaves his marks. His bites, on the insides of Poe’s thighs, nips to his belly that make Poe laugh despite himself, all while holding off until the last minute attending to Poe’s erection. And when he does attend to it...  
  
There is a certain power, he thinks, in making Poe come undone with his lips and tongue and fingers. And as Poe encourages him, Ben knows that at the end of the day, he is helpless clay in Poe’s hands.   
  
***  
  
When they’re both spent, when Ben’s sucked Poe off and then kriffed him, he lies next to him, checking for parts where the scarves cut off circulation (they didn’t, but Ben can’t be too careful), placing kisses along his shoulder. Occasionally asking questions about how Poe liked it, which Poe reassures he did love it.   
  
He doesn’t realize that he’s tracing letters in Ancient Sith along Poe’s shoulder until Poe says, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Oh. Um...Snoke did actually teach me different languages. Including Ancient Sith."   
  
“We had a brush with that,” Poe said. “Trying to find Exegol.”  
  
“I know. But...there’s a word in Ancient Sith that really suits you. Akisi. It means ‘beloved’.”  
  
Poe smiles. Then, softer, “That part of you...”  
  
“That bit of my training will always be a part of me. And the Sith...they didn’t start out as an evil species. They were taken over, conquered. We don’t have to be Jedi or Sith, we can be...more.”  
  
Poe nods. “Yeah.” Then, “I’m with you until the end, Ben. I love you and trust you...no matter which path you take.”


End file.
